East v West
by Unknown567
Summary: A fic that features an OC winning a contest to meet a select group of Keijo players only to find out there was more to there intentions than originally thought. Lemons galore and with plot enjoy.


**HEY THERE SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN MONTHS I'VE BEEN BUSY. I'VE BEEN WATCHING OTHER THINGS AS WELL AND CAME ACROSS KEIJO AND IT SEEMED TO BE A PRETTY GOOD SHOW SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE A FIC ON IT AND SEE WHERE IT GOES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" said a young male around the age of 20 said as he was now in a taxi heading towards his destination. Chiziwa Takanobu was a man with fair skin, wild unkept black hair, amber eyes, and a lean but fit physique. He's currently enrolled in college and is just your average everyday teenager, but like most people in his country he's a huge fan of the popular sport Keijo.

He loved violence, water, and sexy chicks, and the game had all three of them rolled into one. He made sure to attend every major Race he could whenever possible and be in the front row to get a clear view of the action. Takanobu wishes that he could interact with the players, but knew that they had little time for fraternizing, or so he thought.

That's when his wish would come true as there came an announcement of lottery where the winner gets a special box seat to see a special race with a specific group of Keijo players while meeting all of them later at a celebration party while enjoying there company for the entire weekend. That means he gets to be with more than several sexy athletes for three days and nights; meaning he had to win no matter what.

So, he buys a ticket and gets a specific number, then he must wait till the broadcast program came on to declare the winner. Takanobu could barely contain the excitement in his dorm room when they begin calling out the numbers.

"**67**"

"Okay that's one."

"**5**"

"Two for two!"

"**33**"

"Oh my god's that three of my numbers; please let me get the final one."

"**and drumroll please… and the last but not least digit of our contestant winner is…**"

"Yes? Come on"

"**100!**"

"YES WOHOO! I DID IT!" Takanobu screamed to the heavens.

"**Congratulations you get a special box seat to witness the East Vs. West reprisal rematch where the former elite classes of both Suguru and Setouchi of last year now this year's pro players will once again battle each in front thousands of fans and will have the chance of being with them for three whole days**" the announcer explains. Takanobu calmed down and made sure that the sports administration know that he was the winner. Then he'd have everything packed and ready for the weekend.

He soon made it over to the stadium where the races where held; he was then escorted to a private box where there was food and drink already prepped along with a tv, bar, most of all leather seats. He was now enjoying a Keijo race in the lap of luxury. He recognized some of the players as they were rising stars. In the first race the east had won by a close margin, but that quickly changed in the second where the west side players one through tight coordination and teamwork. In the third and final race it was all about sheer will like before and once again the West wins over the east. The young college student cheered at the amazing spectacle he watched as the keijo players bowed in respect to one another before turning to the cheering audience.

Now it was the afternoon as his taxi arrived at the hotel, he would be staying at for the second part of his prize. Once he was shown to his suite and had his luggage put away, he was told to head to the auditorium where the girls would be. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered to see everyone spread out conversing with one another. It was then one of the pros noticed him and approached him.

"Hey there, you must be the lucky lotto winner" said a pro with short, wavy, light magenta hair. Her eyes are purple, and she had a cheerful manner about her.

"u-u-u-hhmmm… yes I'm chiziwa tokonubo. It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said while bowing.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal around us; I'm Hanabi Kawai and before you ask yes, I'm single" she said before slapped upside the head. The attacker was a female with short white hair and blue eyes. She sported a composed, but annoyed look.

"Hanabi please don't scare off the guest of honor. Hello, I'm Sayaka Miyata, and please excuse my fellow players' behaviors" the white-haired girl said.

"Anywho let me introduce to the rest though not everyone could make it like Saya and Mio" Hanabi says as she introduces him to all the other Keijo pros from Setouchi and Suguru.

"From our school Setouchi we have:"

"Rin Rikudo" a girl with short, dark blue hair with blue eyes.

"Kotone Fujisake" a girl with short messy blue hair. She has a pair of headphones on.

"Atsuko Yoshida" a tall muscular woman. She has short curly hair that pushed back with a hairband.

"Usagi Tsukishita" She has long cherry hair tied up into twintails. Her pupils are heart-shaped.

"Kazane Aoba" a young teenage girl. She has long light brown hair, routinely tied up into a high ponytail.

"Non Toyoguchi" a girl with long light crimson hair, tied up into pigtails, raspberry colored eyes, and fair skin.

"And then there's Nozomi Kaminashi" this girl has navy blue eyes and long dark blue hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, tied in a white ribbon. She has two visible ahoge on top of her head.

"And from our rival school Suguru there is:"

"The Fuyuzora twins; Kaho and Akari" two identical petite young girls. Both has long hair, tied up into spkiy twin tails.

"Kei higuchi" a young girl that has chin-length emerald green hair. She narrowed her eyes, and seems to never open them.

"Mai itoeda" a young girl that seems to be the shortest among her teammates. She has long pink hair, tied up into a pair of braids that reach each side of her face.

"Midori Morimoto" a tall young woman. She has wavy, long mint green hair with yellow-brownish eyes.

"Nami Nanase" a tall, and well-endowed girl. She has short, shoulder-length orange hair, while a portion of the back is grown much longer. Her eyes are blue.

"Ayase Kurogiri" a slender young woman. She has medium aqua blue hair, which presumably reaches below her shoulders. She tied her hair into a bun at the back. Her bangs cover her left eye.

"Hikari Muromachi" a girl with chin-length, magenta hair. She wears a mask that covers the upper half of her face. Apparently, she wears the mask daily, as she's wearing it outside of matches.

"Sanae Hououin" a tall and attractive young woman. She has long black hair with golden eyes. She wears a white hair band.

"And finally, Maya Sakashiro" a young woman with long blonde hair with her bangs parted to the left. Her eyes are crimson. She has a large red ribbon.

"Everyone this is Chiziwa Takanobu the winner of the Special Lottery" Hanabi announces to the girls who gathered around.

"Well I must say at least the winner's cute" Nami says while licking her lips in a seductive manner.

"Well shall we get started? I'm ready for this!" Nozomi exclaims being energetic as usual.

"This isn't something to just rush in!" Kazane says blushing furiously when her friend says her piece.

"Come on Kazane this could be fun, you know you want to do this" Non, being the exuberant girl, she is encouraging her friend.

"Uhhh do what exactly?" Takanobu asks.

"You're going to have sex with all of us" Midori said matter of fact making the man do a spit take from the water he was drinking.

"Sorry could you say that again?" he asked wondering if he was hearing it right.

"Well you see being a keijo player is fun and the pay is good, but it doesn't leave us much to have some FUN if you catch our drift. And it's not like we can just get a random fan and just screw him; man, that would just give the reporters a field day" Rin says.

"So, we got together and made up this little plan. We talked to the board about setting up this event saying it would be good for publicity and that it would show how the people can get to know the pros. But we actually were hoping to get a cute boy and have some fun with him" Sanae finishes with a smirk.

"W-w-w-Well i-if you s-s-say so" he stutters nervously.

"Great! So, we've decided to do it in pairs for tonight" let's see first up is… Hanabi and Muromachi" Aoba says as the magician and her partner took the lone male out of the room and up to their suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxK:EvWxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside things were heating up as all three where now naked with Hikari still wearing her mask She pressed her breasts together with her palms and slid his erection into her cleavage, all but its shiny pink head vanishing from sight. Her special service was a vigorous one, and it took her spine, elbows and shoulders all working together in harmony, rhythmically lifting and dropping her perky breasts onto his thighs, soft plaps ringing out as she worked.

Takanobu leaned back and exhaled. The soft and slippery embrace of her glistening tits was making short work of him, and her playful, sexy giggles and vocalizations were only further speeding him along. He stroked her hair, a bit surprised to find out how oily it was. He licked his lips and gave her hair a gentle tug as his erection twitched with excitement. She smiled at him with those green lenses covered eyes, diligently keeping the beat. She looked down, resting her chin on her chest, and kissed his cute, pink head; chaste smooches soon became more daring licks around his circumference and under his foreskin. A gentle moan passed his lips and she giggled, sending delightful vibrations through her breasts.

As this was going on the purple haired pro was watching intently while playing with herself unable to keep her eyes. Nor does she want to as this was exciting her to no end and couldn't wait for her turn.

"How does that feel, sweetie?" Hanabi asked, pinching her right nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Wonderful," he mumbled. "Mm...!"

"Any time you want to-" Muromachi started to say, when a large bead of cum splat her on the cheek. "Ah!" she squealed, squinting and turning away to shield her eyes despite having a mask on. She couldn't help but giggle as rope after rope of sticky, hot seed laid itself on her face and neck. Even though this was her first (with a man) never had it been so thick and plentiful. "Heavens," she said, wiping her wrist against her cheek, "You've been saving that up for a while, haven't you? Poor thing."

She licked her wrist clean and he offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, pulling her tightly against his body and planting a tender kiss on her lips. He kissed her hard, licking behind her teeth and under her tongue, caressing her lips with his own as he wrestled her to one of the beds. She giggled into his mouth as she bounced on the mattress, wriggling and shifting her weight so as not to break from the kiss.

Afterwards she stopped and lined herself up on his tool.

"Now time for the main evet", Muromachi said before slowly spearing herself onto his cock taking all eight inches of him. Muromachi squealed in delight as she started to bounce on his cock while Takanobu grabbed her tits. "Yes, play with my tits Takanobu! Worship them while I fuck this long dick!"

"Fuck Muromachi, you're so tight", Takanobu said.

"That's because your just so big!" Muromachi said as Takanobu bucked and caused her to orgasm. Muromachi reached down and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Takanobu followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waist before rolling themselves over with him on top of her. Takanobu than proceeded to thrust into her making her scream again. Takanobu continued to pound her pussy that she couldn't help but scream.

"You love this?" Takanobu asked.

"YES I LOVE IT! YES!" Muromachi shouted as she orgasmed again.

"Here it is Muromachi, I'm going to cum inside you", Takanobu said as he felt himself near his limit.

"Do it cum inside me!" Muromachi yelled. Takanobu did just that and came inside of her coating her walls with his semen. "AGHHHHH!" Muromachi screamed at the top of her lungs that she almost lost her voice. The two settled down for a bit with Takanobu moving to the side of the bed with Muromachi laying her head on his chest as hey both breathed heavily.

"~my turn now~" Hanabi says as she got the young man from the magician's bed and brought him to hers.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Hanabi held on to Takanobu and continued kissing him while Takanobu tried to break the kiss. Takanobu tried to resist but decided against it and kiss her back while grabbing her nicely shaped ass.

The two were so engrossed in in their lip locking session that Takanobu fell back on to her bed with Hanabi on top of him. While the two continued kissing, Takanobu began to grope Hanabi's breasts.

Takanobu broke the kiss and began to tease her breasts by licking them while Hanabi moaned in pleasure. Takanobu began her nipples before going to suck on them. Hanabi groaned as she was being turned on by this even more.

"you are definitely a keeper", Hanabi said as she gently laid Takanobu down before she grabbed his cock and began to suck him off. Takanobu held the back Hanabi's head as she did this while Hanabi continued to taste every every inch of his dick. 'I had a feeling his cock tasted good', Hanabi thought to herself.

Hanabi continued to bob her head tasting Takanobu's cock as Takanobu was opening up Hanabi's legs to reveal her moist womanhood. Takanobu began to lick her wet core causing Hanabi to freeze with Takanobu's cock still in her mouth.

Takanobu stuck his tongue deeper into her pussy as Hanabi leaned up and moaned. She looked behind herself to see Takanobu eating her out while groping her ass. Hanabi decided to tease Takanobu by grinding on his face while he was eating her out. She did this just as she was also jerking his cock hard.

"Takanobu, I think we've done enough foreplay", Hanabi said as she moved around to be on top of Takanobu with her pussy above his cock. Hanabi kissed Takanobu as she lowered herself on to Takanobu and groaned as she felt every inch of Takanobu go into her. Slowly Hanabi began to ride Takanobu. "Oh yes Takanobu, give it to me! Fuck me!"

Takanobu did just that as he began to thrust into Hanabi and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't get away which is seems stupid since she's enjoying being plowed. Takanobu started to thrust harder into Hanabi as she started to cum hard from Takanobu fucking her.

"By Kami! Yes, fuck me harder Takanobu! Keeping going! Fuck yes!" Hanabi encouraged as Takanobu continued thrusting into her. Soon enough Takanobu felt himself near his limit.

"Hanabi, I'm going to cum" Takanobu warned.

"Then go right ahead", Hanabi said. This took Takanobu by surprise. "Go right ahead Takanobu. Cum inside of me!" Takanobu did exactly as Hanabi suggested and shot his thick load right into her. Hanabi screamed as he did that and panted before she kissed Takanobu. "Did you like that Takanobu?

"Yes I did", Takanobu responded honestly.

"Good because we're not done yet", Hanabi said as she continued to ride his cock. Takanobu felt her grip tightly around his cock while she rode him and held on to her.

Hanabi continued to ride him only for Takanobu use his own strength and move them both. Now he was on top of Hanabi.

Takanobu started to thrust hard into Hanabi much to her delight. She continued to scream as she felt Takanobu hit her womb all the while wrapping her legs around his waist as he fucks her. Takanobu continued to fuck Hanabi hard as she came hard on his cock.

Takanobu kissed Hanabi as he began to slam his cock into her causing her to squeeze his waist with her legs as he was pounding her pussy. Takanobu felt him near his limit once again and spoke. "I'm going to cum again Hanabi, tell me that you want it", Takanobu said.

"Yes, I want it!" Hanabi said.

"You sure you want it?" Takanobu asked as he was fucking her harder.

"Yes, I want it! I fucking need it Takanobu! Give me that cum!" Hanabi yelled.

"Alright then, here you go!" Takanobu said before reared as he came into Hanabi once again. Hanabi screamed as she felt his cum inside of pussy and kissed Takanobu.

"That... was... great", Hanabi managed to call out.

"Yeah" he breathed out when he saw Hanabi pull out a robe and passed it to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For when you go do the others; the hotel staff can't catch you running around their establishment naked" the purple haired starlet answers.

"Wait I have to do this entire night?!" Takanobu exclaims.

"Yep. But don't it won't kill you we found a way to revitalize you after every romp. Now go on Rin and Morimoto are waiting for you" she said as she pushes him out the room and closes the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxK:EvWxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He now moved down the corridor and knocked on the door that had the names of his next two girls were in. He knocks on the door and waits a couple of seconds for the door to open to reveal the green haired east pro herself dressed in a similar robe.

"So glad you could make it" Morimoto says as she ushers him in and closes the door before locking it. She hands him a small vial before leading him to where Rin is.

"It's a stamina recovery medicine liquid; good for you need a quick energy boost. Luckily we have enough for you keep up with all 19 of us" she said before sitting down when the fastest butt in the west approached him.

Sitting Rin on the ground with her legs split, Takanobu went face first into her pussy and began licking her out.

'Fuck his tongue feels good! If his tongue feels good I wonder how his dick feels' Rin thought to herself as she began moaning again. Rin moved to Takanobu's cock and began sucking him. Takanobu continued licking into her as he was also fondling her ass. He was squeezing and pinching her ass much to Rin's pleasure just as she blowing him.

The two stopped and Takanobu went to enter himself into Rin. After a quick and hard thrust, Rin came just as Takanobu started to started to go deeper into her.

'Fuck his dick feels way better than his tongue!' Rin though as she reached up and grabbed Takanobu's head bringing him down to make their lips meet.

Soon enough, Morimoto disrobed and looked at the two who were in intercourse. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Takanobu and Rin making out with Takanobu fucking her hard. Rin groaned in the kiss as she came again with Takanobu continuing to pound her.

At this point Morimoto decided to make her presence known. "I see you two are having fun with each other, mind if I joined in?" Morimoto asked fondling her tits. This caused Takanobu and Rin to look over to see her.

"Sure, the more the merrier", Rin said with a smirk. Morimoto made her way over to Takanobu and kissed him as he was thrusting into Rin. Rin later pulled Takanobu out of her when Morimoto pushed Takanobu on to the ground. Morimoto got on top of Takanobu riding him hard and fast.

Rin came from behind Morimoto and began fondling her tits to tease Takanobu more, even going so far as to kiss Morimoto. Rin then made her way to Takanobu again shaking her tits in his face. Takanobu suddenly spanked Morimoto's ass with a hard smack while using his other hand to rub Rin's pussy.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back for that", Morimoto said with a malicious grin. Morimoto proceeded to grind harder on him just as Rin sat on his face. Takanobu began eating her out again just as Morimoto was bouncing on top of him. "His cock feels way to good".

"Exactly what I thought", Rin said as she grabbed Morimoto and kissed him. Soon enough both ladies stopped and got off Takanobu. The busty greenette was on the ground with Rin laying on top of her, both of them ready for Takanobu to plunge his cock into them. Takanobu did just that as he entered Rin and thrusted into her before pulling out and thrusting into Morimoto.

Takanobu continued this process before he decided to just slide his cock in between them and get them off. However, Takanobu could feel his limit nearing spoke out to them. "Fuck I'm going to cum!"

"Do it/ Go right ahead", Rin and Morimoto said. Takanobu did as they wanted and came inside of them both by shoving his spurting cock into Rin and then into Morimoto. Soon enough he pulled out of Morimoto and laid on his back with both ladies falling and rolling on top of him.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked to which his reply was the duo grabbing his cock and stroking it.

An hour later they were almost done as Right now he was balls deep inside of Rin who was sitting on his lap riding him while Morimoto was sitting on his face grinding her hips with his tongue licking her pussy.

"Gah, ah fuck I love this dick!" Rin yelled as she fondled Morimoto's tits.

"Trust me his mouth does a good job as well", Morimoto said as she moaned while grinding on Takanobu's face.

"Do you want to trade spots?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes I would love that", Morimoto said.

Soon enough they swapped placed and now Morimoto was bouncing on Takanobu's cock in reverse cowgirl position while Rin was grinding her crotch on his face. Takanobu grabbed Rin's waist and continued to eat her out causing Rin to squeal in ecstasy. Just then Rin pulled Morimoto back a bit and kissed her while fondling her breasts. While a bit shocked, this actually turned Morimoto on, and she and Rin deepened their kiss.

"I think Takanobu's ready", Morimoto said after breaking the kiss. With that the ladies got off Takanobu and on to each other with Rin laying on top of Morimoto waiting for Takanobu to finish them off. Takanobu shoved his cock in between them and continued to rub his cock between their vaginas. Suddenly Takanobu felt his limit nearing and came inside of them both.

" That... felt good", Takanobu said.

"Yes... yes it was", Rin said as Morimoto agreed. The three stayed there for a few minutes before Morimoto spoke.

"You better get going", Morimoto said. "There's no telling what's happening with the Kazane and Sanae".

"Yeah, yeah" he said getting up and putting his robe back on and jumped a bit at Rin smacking his ass from behind.

"Go get'em cowboy" Rin joked as she laid her head down satisfied with a job well done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxK:EvWxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later He arrived at the next suite and entered to see Kazane covering herself feeling embarrassed while the heiress herself kneeled proudly.

"This is embarrassing" she said only to get fondled from behind by the easygoing female.

"You just need to relax" she said and signal Takanobu to make his move.

Sanae Hououin pushed her tongue deep into the throat of her lover. Both lovers were completely nude and kissing each other. Sanae's hands worked down Takanobu's shoulders and down his back. The young man pushed back against Sanae with a very passionate kiss. The kiss became even more passionate as their lips pressed together and released each other.

Takanobu felt the soft hand of his girl on his hard member which had been trapped between both of their bodies. Sanae rubbed his manhood within her soft hand and gave him a firm tug to bring him back to life. Takanobu groaned at what Sanae was doing to him.

The girl at the end of the bed watched this scene play out before her very eyes. She knew she should look away, but Kazane Aoba just could not help and follow the glorious and taboo nature of the scene before her. Her lips moistened when eating up the scene. Both Sanae and Takanobu made her skin flush with desire. They were both so hot, and Kazane's inexperienced mind succumbed to these strange emotions.

"So, have you ever kissed another girl?"

Sanae pulled away from Takanobu and gave a predatory smile towards the girl. Kazane very much felt like prey which was going to be stalked and devoured. Kazane swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. Sanae crawled across the bed and grabbed Kazane by the back of her head.

"You have to learn sooner or later."

Both girls met at the center point of their mouth with a very erotic kiss. Sanae dominated the mouth of the much younger girl. She felt up Kazane's nice and tight body while also delving her tongue inside of the mouth of the woman. Kazane closed her eyes and breathed in with pleasure dancing through her body. That tongue shifted a little bit further into the back of Kazane's mouth.

"Oh, kami!" Kazane breathed. "That feels so good."

No words could ever describe the good Kazane was feeling. Sanae only released her to see the vocalization of her words.

"And it's hot too."

She got a good look at Takanobu's long veiny cock when he stood up on the bed. Kazane's body flushed when looking at the piece of manhood in question. Her mouth moistened with desire at the thought entering her mind. She needed to have her lips around that tool in the worst possible way.

Sanae released Kazane's mouth and made sure it remained open for Takanobu to push his hard cock into her. The younger girl succumbed to her own lust. Her lips wrapped around Takanobu's throbbing member as it pushed deep inside of her.

"Oh, she's getting wet just by tasting it," Sanae said.

The older female teased her pussy lips. Kazane closed her eyes and tried to protest.

Kazane's eyes widened as her mouth bulged just as well. Takanobu impacted her mouth with a couple of long thrusts. He pulled completely out of her and shoved deep inside of her mouth. Kazane's warm lips tightened around his prick. He pulled away from her and she pushed back inside of her mouth.

"Mmm."

Sanae groped Takanobu's throbbing balls.

"Oh, Don't worry, honey. It tastes good and it's good for you."

No argument could be made. Kazane lost herself to her inexperienced emotions and a good cock driving down her tight teenage throat.

The Asian beauty pushed her fingers into the squirming teenager as she sucked Takanobu's hard cock. She pushed deep against him. Her warm lips engulfed and released Takanobu. Takanobu held onto the back of Kazane's head and threw her head completely back.

"Yes!" Takanobu said.

Cum discharged into Kazane's throat. Sanae grabbed her and made sure she did not pull away until she got a full mouth and throat full of cum. Kazane gagged from the amount of cum firing into her mouth.

Watering eyes showed themselves to be a pretty good look on Kazane. He held onto the head of the woman and finished emptying his cum into her mouth.

Kazane pulled back onto the bed. Sanae cupped her pussy and kissed her once again.

The older girl tormented the younger girl by rubbing her pussy. She was leaking and nice and tight as well. Sanae thought Kazane's state to be a pretty good combination.

"OHHH!"

Takanobu stopped and got up lining himself up to her. Sanae was nervous about this but she nodded for Takanobu to go on ahead. Takanobu slowly pushed his cock into her causing her to gasp at the feeling of him inside her. Takanobu began to slowly thrust into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Fuck he's so big', Sanae thought to herself. 'Shit I think I'm cumming already'. Indeed, she did, Sanae came and Takanobu felt it. Takanobu kissed Sanae once again with Sanae holding him tightly as he did so.

Takanobu rolled himself onto the bed with Sanae on top of him. Understanding what Takanobu did, Sanae began riding Takanobu. She rode as best she could as Takanobu lifted his hands to grope her once again with Sanae started to ride him faster.

"Your turn Aoba", Sanae said as she continued to ride Takanobu much to Takanobu's shock. Sanae did stop what she was doing and got off Takanobu showing Kazane his erect cock.

Kazane's response was to climb onto Takanobu and plunge his cock into her wet opening. While Sanae was a rider, Kazane on the other hand was a bouncer and she showed this as she continued to bounce on his cock.

While Kazane was bouncing on his crotch, Takanobu grabbed Sanae to eat her out again. The two were enjoying themselves as Takanobu was taking care of them. Takanobu used his left hand to grab Kazane's right breast while used his right hand to grope Sanae ass. This action caused both girls to moan in ecstasy as they continued further.

Both Keijo pros got off Takanobu with Takanobu entering Sanae and thrusting into her as hard as he could. Sanae came once more as she wrapped her legs around Takanobu's waist. Soon enough she let go and Takanobu went to Kazane and did the same thing to her.

Kazane loved the feeling of Takanobu inside of her and she came furiously. Soon enough Takanobu started to do this to both girls after placing Kazane on top of Sanae and continuing to plunge into both players. Takanobu was now reaching his limit and warned them of what was to come.

"Here I cum ladies", Takanobu said.

Takanobu began thrusting harder until he came inside of Sanae and Kazane. Both Pros came at his action as Kazane moved off of Sanae and on to Sanae's right. Takanobu sat down in between them both with both females sitting up.

"Thank you, Takanobu", Kazane said with a fond smile and small blush.

"We really appreciate it", Sanae said also with a fond smile.

"No problem ladies, just here to help", he said. Then the two kissed Takanobu on the cheek.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME LATER SO STAY TUNE.**


End file.
